


Sincerely, A Paladin and a Poet

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakfast Club AU, M/M, PWP, Porn What Plot, mild exhibitionism, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Grizzop and Oscar hide in a supply closet. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Sincerely, A Paladin and a Poet

Grizzop doesn't even know how this happened except that he does. Doesn't know why he said yes to the stupidest suggestion Wilde has ever asked in all of senior school, except that he does. Doesn't know why hiding in here, trying to avoid Curie after four hours of detention and stupid essay writing is a good idea, but he's been watching Wilde's lips as he talks and noticing the curve of Wilde's neck as the heating in the library got too much and he unbuttoned that stupid flannel shirt he wore and he has been wondering what exactly Wilde smells like for.....

For years.

And so now they're hiding in the supplies closet and Grizzop is holding one small hand over Wilde's lips because of course he can't keep quiet, he's got no concept of stealth and Grizzop's chest is flush against Wilde's back and Wilde smells like sweat and cheap deodorant and that stupid stuff he puts in his hair but it smells...

Good.

#

For a moment, Wilde considers holding back. Grizzop's fingers are warm and firm against his lips and Wilde knows what to do with that, knows how to deal with a hand over his mouth, how to twist it to his advantage. In this case, though, he doesn't want to twist it, because the weight of Grizzop on his back is comforting and the thrum of Grizzop's pulse that he can feel through his lips... is....

scintillating.

He parts his lips. Breathes out against the skin of Grizzop's fingers. Mouths ever so slightly, ever so gently against them. With one hand he reaches back, feeling the hard muscle of Grizzop's shin, hooked up against his back. He curls a hand around it, and hears Grizzop draw in a sharp breath.

#

Grizzop isn't known for his patience. The lips on his hand, well, yeah, he was trying to keep Wilde quiet so it didn't matter that they moved against his skin like silk, that they felt like the gentlest of kisses, but Wilde's hand around his shin. Those delicate, long fingers, smoothing over the gap between his socks and his trousers, teasing the small hairs there... that.... that...

That's enough.

He tightens his grip on Wilde's face and forces it around. Wilde looks up at him, one stupid, pretty eyebrow raised, and Grizzop decides that this fucking detention owes him at least a few minutes of fun. He surges forward and kisses those idiotic, opinionated, ridiculous lips, and kisses them with all he is worth.

#

Oscar has thought about what it would be like to kiss Grizzop, and he's not entirely unsurprised. It's fast, and firm, and confident and lovely and his prick leaps to full hardness at the first touch of Grizzop's tongue. They mash together for a long moment, Grizzop's hands still cupping Oscar's face, Oscar's hands moving up to slide over the firm curve of Grizzop's athletic ass and rest in the frankly obscenely gorgeous dip of his hips, pressing his entire body closer, closer. When there is a second for him to pull his lips away from Grizzop's he murmurs against them. "Fuck me," and he feels Grizzop's hips jerk forward, the hard heat of his cock utterly evident against Wilde's stomach.

#

Grizzop's brain stutters at the words. He opens his mouth to respond, but the panting spectre of Wilde on his knees in front of him makes him realise words are utterly irrelevant right now. He nods, mutely, instead.

It takes too long too long for Wilde to be naked in front of him and Grizzop doesn't think he's ever been this hard, but he gets harder when Wilde dips his head down to take him in his mouth. 

"Thought... unggh ffff you wanted me to fuck you."

Wilde lifts his head off Grizzop's prick with an obscene pop, leaving it sopping with his spit, then swipes his hand over his mouth and reaches it behind him. Grizzop's brain goes blank as he realises what Wilde is doing, but he knows well enough what to do when Wilde turns around, spit slick hand still working at himself, stretching, making it easy to do what Grizzop wants so badly it aches.

#

It's exactly as perfect as he's imagined, the slow slide of Grizzop's cock inside him, the beautiful heat of his hips as they meet his skin, then the desperate thrusts that push him forward. He lets his head rest on his elbows in front of him and loses himself in the sensation of Grizzop's prick, of his hands on his hips, of his lips on his back, of, eventually, his small hand wrapped around his cock, working him furiously as the goblin behind him shouts his release.

Oscar comes, crying out, thighs shaking, and Grizzop collapses over his back, panting.

They lie together for a long moment without a care. When they hear the footsteps outside the supply closet, they both freeze, Oscar can feel Grizzop softening inside him, but doesn't dare to move for the full minute it takes for the footsteps to recede out of earshot.

#

When they're gone, Grizzop withdraws, and Oscar is looking at him, and for the first time since he's know him, he doesn't resent that smug, arrogant smile.


End file.
